Dream State
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Set after Bella leaves for her honeymoon with Edward in Breaking Dawn. Bella has a change of heart after the wedding and the consequences of her decision cause Edward to do something entirely unexpected leaving her life spiralling out of control...AU


**Dream State**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Well as the site is still experiencing difficulty in showing uploaded chapters, I thought I would write a one shot instead...**_

It had been two weeks since Bella had left for her so called honeymoon with her leech husband. Jacob's physical injuries had healed after the first few days but his heart was another matter. He had not left his room much, only emerging briefly to seek food and check on his father's welfare. His father tried to talk to him but Jacob hardly spoke, refusing to open up about how he was feeling. No one could understand the torment he was in. The girl he loved was heading for certain death and everything he had tried to prevent it had come to naught. Sam had dared to enter his room after the first few days but Jacob had lashed out at him, unfairly blaming him for stopping him tearing Edward Cullen to shreds the day of the wedding when Bella had revealed what she was planning to do on her honeymoon.

He lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he had been valiantly trying to drift into sleep, it was only then that he could pretend that the nightmare his life had become was not real. In his dreams Bella was still with him at her wedding but this time she did not abandon him for the last time but changed her mind after reaching a last minute epiphany about her true feelings for him. Jacob had developed the ability to manipulate his dreams so he could change the outcome. His tired eyes drifted over to the alarm clock resting on his bedside cabinet. The numbers glowed a bright red in the darkened room. It was only two in the afternoon. He groaned and flung an arm across his eyes to block everything out.

Time drifted by achingly slowly as he lay there in total silence, the only sound was his breathing as he took in lungfuls of air. Eventually through sheer force of will he found sleep, at once he was back in the small clearing on the Culllen property, dancing with Bella. She had her head resting on his chest as they circled slowly, the distant music from the hired band a faint accompaniment to their last dance.

"I am glad that you came back, Jake. I missed you..." Bella whispered, her voice muffled as she pressed her face into his chest as they swayed from side to side.

"I almost didn't," he admitted sadly. "It's been hard..."

She finally raised her head to look up at him, her long silky hair falling out of the up do which her new sister in law, Alice Cullen, had spent hours getting just right. When he first caught sight of her, welded to her new husbands side he had hardly recognised her. The old fashioned wedding gown she was wearing, with her face full of carefully applied make up and her beautiful, long hair pulled up into a twist at the back of her head, seemed out of place on her. This wasn't his Bella, she still looked beautiful, but it seemed like she was acting a part in an old fashioned matinee. The leech was holding onto her like she was a fragile little bird who couldn't fly.

"Where did you go? I must have driven poor Seth mad with all my calls demanding to know if you were safe." She admitted, a wry smile crossing her lips.

"I don't know, Canada mostly. The days all drifted into one, I was so far away that even the pack mind link was broken. It was instinct that drove me to return yesterday. I tell you I struggled to walk on two legs again after being wolf for so long." He gave a her a brief glimpse of his usual grin as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Now you know how I feel all the time," Bella let out a small laugh. "I can never keep upright at the best of times..."

Jacob clasped her hand and whirled her round unexpectedly, making her cry out with surprise. He pulled her back against his warm body and she sank against him gratefully her head still whirling. "See you stayed on your feet that time..." he said teasingly.

Bella arched an eyebrow and smiled at him, glad to see her Jacob resurfacing. "Yeah, but only because you saved me from the fall like you always do."

His expression darkened at these words as he gazed down at her. "Are you going to let me save you this time?"

Bella let out an exasperated sigh."Why do you have to ruin the moment, Jake? There is nothing to rescue me from. I have just got married and will be leaving for my honeymoon..."

Jacob laughed bitterly at this declaration. "Some honeymoon, what are you going to do all day, play board games?"

She frowned, pulling away from him. "I am going to have a honeymoon like any normal bride."

"You're joking, right?" He questioned her, studying her flushed face carefully.

Bella backed away from him after seeing the anger glinting from his dark eyes. "Look it's none of your business anyway, Jake," she hedged. "Please, just don't ruin our last moments together..."

Jacob swallowed the bile in his throat and closed his eyes, this last meeting was not going at all how he had anticipated. He did want their last words to be full of anger and resentment. Reigning in his anger as best he could he opened his eyes and gave her a sad smile. "I don't want to fight, Bells but I can't just let you go through with this. Please I am begging you to reconsider. He could kill you if you even attempt to have a real..." He couldn't even say the word.

Bella's head dropped as she stared at the fancy high heeled shoes that Alice had insisted she wear. She ground the heel of one of the shoes into the mud, venting her frustration at the situation. She had been so certain of her future, but with Jacob standing before her, all her little niggling doubts were brought back to the surface. She felt his warm hand tilt her chin up so that she was forced to look up at him.

"You're having doubts aren't you?" He said, faint hope rising in his voice.

Bella sighed, trust Jacob to know exactly what she was thinking. How was it that Edward, who was the mind reader, could not read her at all but Jacob instinctively knew what was going through her chaotic mind. She bit her lip nervously a habit she fell into when she was stressed. "You always do this to me, Jake..." she muttered, clenching her small fists.

"Good, if it makes you question your decision, then I am glad. It's not too late to change your mind, honey..." He said, taking both of her hands in his own.

"I am already married..." she replied, she turned her head and looked toward the Cullen mansion.

"You can get an annulment..." he said swiftly. She turned her head back to stare up at him, a contemplative expression on her face.

"I need to go and talk to Edward..." Bella murmured sadly. "He is going to be so hurt..."

"He will have to understand, Bells. I will be there to support you." He embraced her gently, happiness and relief making his face glow. Bella had changed her mind, he couldn't believe it. He lay his head on top of hers and squeezed her petite body against his. She melted against him, absorbing his strength, she would need all the help she could get if she was going to face her new husband...

XXXXXX

"Jake, for fuck's sake dude, will you just wake up?" He opened his eyes in shock to see his best friend, Embry Call, standing over him.

"Get out of here," He yelled at him. "I told you all to stay away from me." He sat up and pushed Embry away from him, his anger at having his dream interrupted made him lash out.

Embry was not in the least intimidated by his friends anger, he was used to Jacob's outbursts by now. He regarded him coolly. "I came to tell you some news that you might be interested in, but maybe I should not have bothered. You seem more interested in living in your little dream world."

Jacob glared at him. "Whatever it is, I couldn't give a shit..." He shot back at him.

Embry just gave him a disgusted look before turning away, he was sick of Jacob's self pitying attitude. "If you say so, man. I only came to tell you that Bella is back...but if you would rather lie in your pit all day feeling sorry for yourself..."

Jacob was out of his bed and grabbing hold of Embry's arm within seconds. He yanked him around and stared at him in disbelief. "You better not be bullshitting me. Is she really back?"

Embry gave his friend a half smile, glad to see some life in Jacob's eyes at last. "She came home last night..."

"Was he with her?" Jacob questioned him.

"Not as far as we know...it seems that she came back alone. Leah found out by chance, she was in the local store in Forks when she bumped into Charlie, he was stocking up on extra food. He told her that Bella had come home unexpectedly and he needed to cook her a meal as she was looking so thin. Leah tried to question him some more but he clammed up and said he was in a hurry." Embry informed him.

Jacob frowned. "Why hasn't my dad told me about this?"

Embry shrugged. "Your dad doesn't know. Bella's dad has not been in touch."

A wry smile crossed Jacob's lips. "Of course not, Bella doesn't want anyone or should I say me to know she is back."

"Why not?" Embry felt confused.

Jacob did not answer. "Thanks for telling me, Em. I think it's about time I cleaned myself up and paid the Swan's a visit."

XXXXXX

Charlie was not surprised to see Jacob on his doorstep. He knew once he had told Leah that his daughter was back that it would not be long before the news reached his best friends son. He had kept his promise to Bella, he had not told Billy about her return, she had never said about anyone else. He opened the door wider and ushered Jacob inside.

"She is up in her room sleeping, or so she says. I think she is just hiding up there so she can avoid my questions. " Charlie said wryly.

Jacob gave him an understanding smile. "I bet...can I see her?"

"Go ahead son, see if you can get through to her. I've tried but she is not talking. I will be just outside cleaning the yard if you need me." He got his coat and slipped outside the house, patting Jacob on the back as he passed.

Jacob waited until he closed the door behind him before sprinting up the stairs and heading to her room. The door was ajar and he could just glimpse Bella lying on her bed, eyes wide open staring up at the ceiling. Her vacant stare reminded him of how he had been since she had left for her honeymoon.

"I know that you are there, Jake. Just come in..." Bella's voice sounded tired as she slowly turned her head and looked in his direction.

He pushed the door wider as he entered the room cautiously. "You knew I was here then?" He said huskily.

"I knew that you would come eventually..." She replied dully.

Jacob was shocked not only by the dead tone of her voice but by the state of her appearance. He looked her over in alarm. No wonder Charlie had tried to feed her up. She was so thin. Bella never ate much as it was but it seemed that she must have practically starved herself over the past couple of weeks. Her cheek bones stood out, dark circles underscored her eyes and as she brushed her long hair away from her face as she gazed up at him, he noted how thin her arm was. It made him wince.

"Bells, what the hell happened? Did the leech starve you the past two weeks?" He demanded.

A dark look crossed Bella's pale face at the mention of her husband. She tore her gaze away from Jacob and put her arm across her face, hiding her reaction. "I don't want to talk about him." She muttered.

Jacob approached the bed and knelt down beside her. He reached out his hand and gently pulled her arm away from her face. She let out a resigned sigh. "What happened?" He asked again.

Bella just shook her head. "I do not want to talk about it. Stop questioning me..."

"You leave for your honeymoon after rejecting me for the last time, I have been in torment the last couple of weeks thinking you are dead and now you suddenly reappear and all I get is 'stop questioning me'..." He felt his anger rising at her dismissal of his feelings. She was doing her usual routine of shutting him out. "You don't change, Bells. Still the selfish little girl..."

Bella did not even react to his taunt. "I want you to leave now. Believe me Jake, it's for the best. I have brought you enough trouble for one life time. Go live your life and forget I exist. I will not be staying here for long, I just needed somewhere to rest up so I could get my strength back..."

Jacob was stunned by this statement. He stared at her. "You're going to leave? What the hell happened? Bella just talk to me, please. I don't understand..." he pleaded with her.

Her large brown eyes seemed devoid of life as she looked at him. "I am sorry, Jake but I have nothing more to say. I want you to leave..." she rolled over so that her back was facing him and refused to speak again.

XXXXXX

Charlie entered the house and took off his coat. He glanced into the living room, expecting to see Bella and Jake sitting together, talking. He knew how close the two of them were and had hoped that his best friends son could get through to his daughter while he couldn't. Instead Jacob was sitting in there alone, head in his hands.

"Jake, what's wrong? What happened with Bella?" He asked him cautiously.

Jacob raised his head and Charlie was shocked to see the distraught look on his face. "I tried but she just didn't want to talk. She says she's leaving in a few days when she regains her strength. We have to stop her Charlie, she is so fragile and vulnerable."

"Leaving? She said that?" Charlie questioned in disbelief.

Jacob nodded. "I don't know what Cullen did but she seems out of it. I can't get her to talk to me." His frustration began to well up again.

A determined glint shone from Charlie's eyes he had enough of being shut out of his daughters life, he had always hated Edward Cullen and his instincts had been proven right. Bella was going to talk whether she wanted to or not. There was no way he was going to let her leave. "Wait here..." he said to Jacob before turning swiftly and heading for the stairs.

XXXXXX

Jacob's sensitive ears picked up everything that Charlie said to Bella. He heard her protesting as her father demanded that she get up and come downstairs to talk. Their voices got louder when Charlie refused to back down and he heard Bella begin to sob as she finally caved in. Moments later Jacob watched as Bella walked into the room, her head was down, her long hair hiding her face. He winced as he took in again how thin she was. Charlie followed behind her, a grim expression on his face. Bella sank into one of the armchairs, curling up into a ball.

Charlie took the other chair and faced his daughter. "Please kiddo, just tell us what happened? " He asked her gently. "Where is Edward?"

"Gone...he's gone..." Bella choked out.

Charlie and Jacob exchanged a confused glance. "Where has he gone? Did he just up and leave you?"

Bella raised her head and looked at her dad in despair. "Please dad, I know you deserve an explanation but there is so much you don't know. I need...can I speak to Jake alone for a few minutes?"

"Why can't you tell me?" Charlie asked her again, hurt clear in his voice. "Am I really that hard to talk to?"

More tears leaked out of Bella's eye as she gazed at her dad. "I'm sorry, it's not that...it's just Jake knows some stuff that you are unaware of. I would just find it easier to open up to him." She begged him.

Charlie studied her closely for a few seconds before relenting. "I won't be kept in the dark forever, kiddo. Talk to Jake but don't think I am letting this go. I'll leave you alone..." He rose from his chair and left the room. The sound of the back door slamming made them both jump.

"I hate hurting him. I should never have come back here..." Bella murmured sadly.

Jacob gave an irritated sigh. "Fuck Bells, just stop it. Stop all this self pitying crap. This is your home, your dad loves you and wants to help. So do I..." he stopped speaking as he tried to get his emotions under control. "You have no idea how it's been the last two weeks thinking that I was never going to see you again."

Bella flinched at his confession. Guilt washed over her as she looked at him. "I'm sorry, Jake for everything. You were right, I should have listened to you..."

Jacob was surprised to hear her say this. He rose from his seat and knelt down in front of her. "What part?" He asked gently.

Bella stared into his expressive dark eyes. She knew now that she was not going to be able to hide the truth from him,he was her best friend. She owed him that much at least. She was still intending to leave, the last thing she wanted was to drag him into her mess.

"You were right about all of it. I shouldn't have married Edward, I was having doubts all through the ceremony. But you know how stubborn I can be...I had made my decision and hurt you already, the last thing I wanted to do was mess your life up again. You always deserved better than me..."

Jacob was frozen, he was having trouble taking in what she was admitting. "Are you saying that you had changed your mind?"

Bella nodded tiredly. "It really hit home when I had to say goodbye to you that last time. I never knew that you had returned. When I saw you after I was already married my emotions were all over the place, then we had that stupid argument about my honeymoon and everything spiralled out of control. Edward reappeared and then Sam and the others dragged you away. It was all such a chaotic mess."

Jacob was stunned. He reached out and cupped Bella's face in his hand and stroked her cold cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry, I was just so angry that day...I can't believe that I messed it all up. I could have stopped all this if I had kept my cool. "

"It wasn't your fault, Jake...it was all mine." Bella sighed, she felt so exhausted. "I convinced myself that it was just a moment of doubt and played the happy bride going off on my honeymoon."

"Did that leech hurt you?" Jacob's expression hardened as he thought about Edward Cullen.

Bella shook her head. "No, I hurt Edward..." She cried out in despair.

"Bells...what do you mean?" Jacob felt confused.

Sobs tore from Bella's throat as she pulled away from Jacob's touch. "We were due to fly out to our honeymoon destination when I finally couldn't keep the act up anymore. I told him how I really felt, he was devastated Jake, absolutely broken. He said he couldn't exist without me. He begged me to reconsider but I was so tired of keeping up the pretence. Alice had a vision about my change of heart and it was not long before she, Carlisle and the others appeared at the airport." She stopped speaking as she began to weep in earnest.

Jacob pulled her from the arm chair and onto his lap and cradled her against his chest. She eventually quietened down and resumed her explanation. "The Cullen's were very understanding, they took both of us back to their home..."

"You have been nearby all this time?" Jacob said in disbelief.

Bella nodded quickly. "Yes, I was planning on coming home but something happened..."

Jacob felt her beginning to shake. He held her tighter in his arms. "What happened next?" He asked.

"I went to sleep in one of the spare rooms, Carlisle had persuaded Edward to give me some space, he was still tying to change my mind but I was adamant. I was so exhausted that I fell straight to sleep...the next thing I was aware of was Rosalie shaking me awake. She told me that Edward was missing, Alice had been trying to see where he was but he was blocking her. Two days passed before she finally saw what he had decided to do, but by then it was too late to do anything..."

"What did he do this time?" Jacob was surprised that he managed to keep his tone even. The leech had probably pulled some sort of dramatic stunt to make Bells feel sorry for him in an attempt to get her to change her mind.

"He went to Italy and provoked the Volturi. He demanded that they end his existence, they refused, asking him to join them instead. Edward became angry and he attempted to attack Aro, knowing full well that the Volturi guard would finish him..." Bella's head fell onto Jacob's shoulder as she closed her eyes, guilt and despair overwhelming her. "He's dead Jake and it's all my fault.."

_**A/N-I have worked on this story for the last month, what do you think? **_


End file.
